


Nothing Fancy

by ginger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger/pseuds/ginger
Summary: It would ruin the story a bit. Just a (hopefully) cute Yama pair fic.





	Nothing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic in Arashi fandom. Written in 2011. Posting here now.

Sho closed the door behind him and let out a deep defeated sigh. His first stop went rather well considering, he guessed. However, tears were beginning to claim space in his eyes. He bit his lower lip trying to keep them at bay, took a deep breath and started walking away from that door towards what would be his second stop. 

As he passed through the corridors of the main Johnnys office building, in his way to Arashi's meeting room, the scene he had just lived replayed in his head... He couldn't help flinching.

'What am I going to do with you Sakurai?! Do I have to baby-proof your house?! I'll pad your whole bathroom if necessary, you hear me? This can't happen again! You are an adult, not a toddler, damn it!' the fist slamming on the desk was Sho's favorite moment. 

Johnny being really mad at him was a first for Sho and he really prayed this never repeated again. He was a professional and being reminded of his ocassional clumpsiness really got to him, especially if the person was his boss.

Johnny's sharp and angry words echoed in Sho's head. He felt hot red rage and shame climbing to his face. His shoulders hunched with guilt. He was failing too many people at once, including himself. 

'Talk to your manager to make the proper arragements. You may leave now,' Sho recalled Johnny adding, not even taking the trouble to look up at him, his attention focused in some papers on the desk. 

As Sho reached the doorknob, Johnny's voice surprised him. 'Good thing this time the concert tour is quite far away yet...' 

That was the moment Sho's face blenched for the first time that day. He closed his eyes as he had received a blow in the gut. He was sure it wouldn't be the first time he felt that way.

'Right,' He thought. He opened the door and left. 

 

When Sho reached the door behind which the rest of his bandmates were waiting for him, he stood there for a moment, swallowed hard once, breathed deeply twice and turned the doorknob to open it. 

Instintively he stepped in the room, took a quick look at his bandmates before lowering his head, his hands still behind his back like a kid who knows is going to receive a good scolding because he's been naughty. 

Jun and Nino were sitting in a couch on his right. Aiba was also in an armchair next to them, and had just stop rummaging through the things in this bag that rested on a coffe table. 

Ohno was on his left. Sho noticed Ohno standing up from the armchair he was sitting at and taking a doubtful step in an attempt to approach him. 

However he didn't move further. 

Sho was sure Ohno had stopped in his tracks when he didn't raise his head to meet his eyes, a mute signal aimed to forbid the older man to get any closer.

Sho stood where he was, swallowed hard again, closed his eyes and raised his left arm slowly.

'Guys...' 

He didn't raise his head so he just guessed that his bandmates' attention was on him. The brief silence that didn't confirm his thoughts was suddenly broken by Nino's angry voice.

'What the hell, Sho-kun?!'

'Come on!! Again?!' Jun sounded surprised but Sho knew that his annoyance was building up inside him. 

'Sho-chan what happened?', was Aiba's concerned question. 

Sho sighed and raised his head to throw a quick look at his left wrist and thumb encased in a bright white cast. 

I'm sorry,' he said bowing deeply. 'I am really sorry,' the newscaster extraordinaire was at a lost of words. 

'This better be good,' Nino started walking towards him. 

'Well, not really,' Sho admitted shyly scratching the back of his head. 'I slipped in the shower,' 

'Come on, Sho-kun!' Jun exclaimed now sounding as annoyed as Nino. 

Aiba approached him and placed his hands reassuringly on Sho's shoulders. 'It could have happened to any of us. Accidents do happen,' he added squeezing him lightly, a concerned smile still on his face. 'Does it hurt?'

Sho shook his head. His arm didn't hurt, his spirit did. He didn't want to be an annoyance for the rest of them. He didn't want to be the one everybody else talked about, especially because this was the second time he broke a bone... He didn't want to feed his already solid reputation as Arashi's failboat. 

'I am really ashamed for this. I failed to you all' he added, bowing once more. 

'Let's see,' Jun said standing up and getting in work mood. 'Today we're filming VS Arashi so let's see the changes we have to arrange for you not doing what you obviously can't do right now...'

'Yes, Cliff Climb is out of the question,' Nino's pun came right in the perfect moment as always.

Sho flinched again. Right, he thought. 

'Guys...' Ohno spoke for the first time. He sounded unsure of what he was going to say and as he usually didn't interfere or comment when they talked about their shows arrangement all member's attention was on him. 

Sho shook his head repeatedly but Ohno just shook his back at him. 

'I... Let Sho-kun live okay? It wasn't his fault... ' he started.

'Satoshi...' Sho whispered more to himself than to be heard by their leader. 

'His arm,' he said, pointing at it timidly. 'It's my fault' he admitted scratching his ear.

'How come?' Nino asked really curious about what it started to look like juicy news. 

'He was at home. I was taking a shower. He called me to take a look at dinner and I slipped getting out of the shower. Period.' Sho explained before Ohno had the chance. He was getting annoyed now. He sent Ohno a glare that could have killed if we weren't talking about the always serene Riida.

'You were cooking for Sho?' Nino grinned wickedly, disbelief clear in his voice. 'That's a new one,' he chuckled.

'Nothing fancy... ' Sho started. 'We had some beers first...'

'So you fell in your shower because you were drunk?!' Jun asked sceptically crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'No, no, I wasn't drunk...' Sho tried to defend himself. This mess was getting out of hand.

'We were having sex...' Ohno offered and everybody went silent.

The train finally derailed.

Sho run his good hand down his face. After that he opened his eyes to see his bandmates' faces. 

Nino's mouth had turned into a big O. Aiba was trying to look busy so Sho couldn't see the chuckle menancing to leave his mouth, but failing at it. 

And Jun was shaking his head slowly, a half smile playing in his mouth... Sho was surprised to see that Jun looked really amused at the whole thing. 

'That, my friend, I can believe it', Jun added. 

'Well, now that you left the cat off the bag... Care to explain yourselves? I wouldn't miss the explanation for all the money in the world' said Nino getting comfortable in the couch again.

'Well...' Ohno started saying. 

'You don't have to give the details, Satoshi,' Sho complained. 'They're going to annoy us with it for months...'

'Years,' Nino corrected him. 

'If you think about it, it's quite funny,' Ohno offered, his eyes focused in some place in front of him, as he recalled the previous night.

'Is it?' Sho's annoyance was clear in his voice. 

'We came into Sho's apartment and I suggested that I wanted to try one of those typical scenes from the movies... You see, the guy holding the woman, her legs around his waist and he taking her straight to the bedroom while kissing wildly...' 

'Don't know if I want so many details...' Jun muttered. 

'The thing is,' Ohno continued, 'Sho-kun here has very strong arms...' Ohno added sending his boyfriend a sweet smile.

Sho's exasperation with Ohno evaporated and a shy smile appeared in his mouth too. 

'The story, please,' Nino pointed out to Ohno, 'tell us the rest of the story... the filming is going to start and I don't wanna miss the face of utter shame in Sho's face, because I know it will come,' 

Sho rolled his eyes when Ohno nodded at Nino.

'So... Sho-kun did hold me while I was up and had my legs around his waist and we started walking towards the bedroom...' 

'...He wanted to switch on the light but I suggested it would be more romantic if the lights were off...'

'Stop now,' Sho was mortified. Apart from his broken arm, his sex life was now public domain... too much in one day.

'But I'm almost done...' complained a pouting Ohno. 

Sho couldn't resist Ohno's pout. 'Suit yourself,' he offered, dropping tiredly in the opposite side of the couch Nino was seated at. 

Ohno looked at the defeating form of his boyfriend and felt a pang of remorse but not enough to stop telling the rest of the story. Everybody looked so eager to know the rest... 

'As we were in the dark, he tripped with an armchair and both of us landed on top of the coffee table. His hand got caught between the coffee table and my body. That's all,' he finished looking strangely proud of himself, at least for just one second. That has been the longest he had talked in the whole week. 

'I'm so sorry, Sho-kun,' Ohno said turning his attention to the younger man, approaching him and sitting in the arm of the couch he was seated in. He run his hand through Sho's hair. 

'Don't be so cute or I'm gonna throw up,' Nino said walking towards the door... 'You both are made of fail, my friends,' he added. 'After all that you didn't even had sex... Sad,' he concluded.

The rest of the boys stood up and started following Nino. The filming of VSArashi was waiting for them.

Ohno and Sho were the last ones. 'Who said we didn't?' Ohno asked mischievously, holding Sho's good hand tightly, fingers intertwined.

'Healing sex is the best,' Sho admitted, a wide grin spreading on his face as he looked sweetly at Ohno who turned around to smile back at him.

Nino, Aiba and Jun just stood there by the door for a second and rolled their eyes. Nino opened the door and left followed by Aiba. 

'Whatever,' Jun offered getting out the door.


End file.
